


Darling

by noraebangbang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraebangbang/pseuds/noraebangbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun misbehaves a lot.  Sometimes Minseok has to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cinnamon and Sage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472372) by [noraebangbang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraebangbang/pseuds/noraebangbang). 



> So this is a semi-sequel to [Cinnamon and Sage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4472372). I missed their dynamic and then this happened. For the curious, this is about a year after the epilogue.

Somewhere, over the course of their relationship, things deepened. It was a casual, fairly benign dip into submission at first—considering everything was still very new to both Minseok and Baekhyun, it was okay to only skim the surface of their new roles. But months passed, and things felt a little boring. Commonplace. And so Baekhyun found himself casually suggesting new things. Buying toys periodically and leaving them lying about. Suggesting new scenarios as disinterestedly as he can to gage Minseok’s reaction. When Minseok took it upon himself to research deeper into whatever it was that Baekhyun suggested, Baekhyun felt a quiet thrill spread through his core.

Their hanging out as of late consisted mostly of invading Chanyeol’s and Kyungsoo’s apartment and doing basically nothing. Yixing joined on occasion, but much of his time was monopolized by his wife and their future addition. Baekhyun didn’t care about either of those things, but did feel a tiny bit of jealousy about all of the stability Yixing had now. But it was easy to remind himself he had stability, too—just a very, very different kind.

He rests his legs between Minseok’s, draped across one of them, from his position lying on the floor on his back. Minseok and Kyungsoo sit on the sofa, Minseok’s face furrowing with determination as he focuses on trying to beat Kyungsoo at Mario Kart. It’s cute, the way Kyungsoo leans forward to rest his chin atop Chanyeol’s head as Chanyeol sits on the floor as well, Kyungsoo’s arms around him as he squints. They’re cute together. It’s almost kind of annoying.

“Stop staring,” Chanyeol says with a swat in Baekhyun’s direction.

“Stop moving!” Kyungsoo yells, which just makes Chanyeol laugh and go still again.

“Ah! Yes!” Minseok shouts, standing and raising his controller victoriously in the air. Baekhyun whines about being rolled off of him and lays in a sad discarded lump on the floor. “I win! Finally!”

“You win because Chanyeol’s an idiot,” Kyungsoo scoffs, though he kisses the top of Chanyeol’s head as if that might soften that blow. “And you broke your boy.”

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry,” Minseok laughs. He stoops down, leaning into Baekhyun’s face before grinning at him. “Sorry. Get up.”

“I am dead,” Baekhyun whines with full dramatic flair. “You broke my legs and now I am dead.”

“Baekhyun. Up.”

“Make me.”

“Okay, I tried,” Minseok says. “You two have a dead body on your hands now. See ya tomorrow.” He pats Baekhyun’s ass and stands again.

Baekhyun laughs quietly, rolling onto his back again to stare up at Minseok. It’s his favorite angle, looking at him from so far below. Something about it felt a better match for their relationship than always being nearly shoulder to shoulder. He taps his foot to Minseok’s ankle as the tiniest apology for misbehaving. Minseok edges away a bit, and Baekhyun sighs; he’s used to being punished by now but it never eases the hint of disappointment in himself.

“Return to sender,” Kyungsoo says.

“No keep him, he can clean the bathroom,” Chanyeol says as he tilts his head up to smile at Kyungsoo. Baekhyun frowns at their gross upside-down kissing and smacks Chanyeol’s thigh for it. “Ow, stop it. Why are you so bratty tonight? Minseok, what are you doing wrong?”

“No idea,” Minseok says as he sits with the beer he fetched from the fridge. He gives Baekhyun a nudge with his foot. “We should get home. After I finish this. Early bedtime tonight?”

Baekhyun’s heart tries to escape right up through his throat. Regardless of how many times he’s heard the question, it makes his insides flutter. It isn’t even really much of a secret code anymore, at least not in front of Kyungsoo; Kyungsoo had picked up on it after about three months and confirmed it with Baekhyun one drunken partner-free night. But at least, for a moment, it feels like something shared just between them.

Baekhyun nods; at least he knows slightly better this time than to speak. He meets Minseok’s eyes and revels in the small smile Minseok tries to hide behind taking a swig from his beer bottle. 

Forty painful minutes pass as Minseok drinks as slowly as humanly possible in between rematches with the other couple who don’t much notice Baekhyun’s gone mute. They part ways and Baekhyun finds himself blushing at Kyungsoo’s  _have fun_  even though Chanyeol looks appropriately confused by the remark. The drive home passes silently and Baekhyun tries not to squirm in anticipation too much.

Baekhyun struggles with unlocking the door thanks to how close behind him Minseok is. His hands shake a bit and he wills himself not to push back against Minseok’s growing erection. He takes a deep breath to calm himself and lets them in. Minseok moves away from him and over to the rewards board. Gold stars practically cover it, and Baekhyun pouts some as Minseok adds a little red dot sticker in the punishment column. There are only two other dots for the month, and he was trying really hard to keep it that way. Or maybe not trying at all, he can’t quite think of which.

“Bed,” Minseok says simply.

The wobbly internal organs feeling creeps back and Baekhyun hurries his way toward the stairs. He takes them two by two and shuffles down the hall, stripping as he goes. He’d gotten a red dot for leaving his clothes lying around once, so he remembers to double back and pick them up to put them into the hamper.

He knows there’s five minutes between Minseok’s word and Minseok’s approach, and he does his best to make himself look presentable. He hurries into their bathroom and quickly styles his hair, although he realizes how pointless that is considering it’ll be messed up again soon. Even so, he tries to look his best, even if it only lasts a minute. Lip balm application, retouching his eyeliner, another quick hair check, and Baekhyun hurries his way to get into position on the bed.

The door starts to open just as he puts his palms on his thighs, and he tries to keep breathing normally rather than practically hyperventilating as Minseok enters. Minseok looks tired, and maybe a little drunk, and Baekhyun considers postponing their play for another night. That suggestion gets swallowed as he watches Minseok head to the dresser. 

“Honestly, puppy, at this point I’m pretty sure you’re doing this on purpose,” Minseok says with a laugh. He carries Baekhyun’s well-worn red box toward the bed, along with a thin black riding crop that’s too long to fit in the box.

Baekhyun keeps his eyes on the box as Minseok begins to pull things out. Lube. Blindfold. Baekhyun’s stolen black silk tie. His breathing picks up a bit and he tries to tell himself to calm down.

“Hands,” Minseok says, and Baekhyun moves his palms from his thighs to stretch the out in front of him, fingers spread.

He squints one eye momentarily at the thought of the sting to come. Or, maybe more accurately, at what comes after the sting. Five, ten lashes, max, and then absolute bliss. It’s definitely worth it.

Minseok drags the crop across Baekhyun’s waiting palms and Baekhyun really really wants to look up at him but he knows better and keeps his eyes on his hands. A few, light test taps come, and Baekhyun’s mind swirls at how terrible it is to have to wait like this.

“What am I listening for tonight?” Minseok wonders as the crop’s loop dances across Baekhyun’s fingertips. The drag of the leather makes Baekhyun’s member start to rouse.

“Gray, pause, black, stop,” Baekhyun says. Minseok nods some and drags the crop across Baekhyun’s wrists.

“Why am I doing this?” Minseok asks, almost as if he’s speaking to himself. But he wants an answer, an exception to the silence rule.

“Because I didn’t listen, Darling,” Baekhyun says.

Somewhere in the shift from casual to more full-time submission, he’d settled on calling Minseok Darling. Sarcastically, at first; it hadn’t felt right to say Sir or Daddy or Master. They both laughed too much at that, but the tiny glint of something in Minseok’s eyes when Baekhyun suggested Darling made it a more viable candidate before becoming their word. The thrill Baekhyun got from calling Minseok something as innocuous as Darling in public, watching Minseok go wide eyed and squirmy, was unparalleled.

Baekhyun can hear the change in Minseok’s breathing and his own starts to mirror it. The first rap startles and it’s a struggle to keep still, but the more Baekhyun moves, the farther away the more fun parts are. He closes his eyes for a second to wait for blow two.

“Do you want your friends to see you like this? Is that why you’re acting out?”

Baekhyun bites back a sob at the second hit. Minseok has this amazing ability to aim in exactly the same place every time. “Yes,” Baekhyun whispers.

“Yes?” Another hit and Baekhyun can feel the pre-come from his cock dribbling onto his thigh.

“Yes, Darling,” he corrects himself. The sharpness of the crop coming down over his reddening palms makes Baekhyun gasp a little, but he manages to stay still and keep his eyes down. Only barely, but it still counts.

Part of Baekhyun hates that he ever admitted to that fantasy, but the overwhelming majority of him loves the way Minseok brings it up from time to time, never with any kind of predictability. They both had no problem getting off to thoughts of Chanyeol fucking Baekhyun with abandon, Kyungsoo watching and taking care of Baekhyun’s cock for him. Minseok, it turned out, was very much into the idea of watching his boyfriend being used by another couple.

“You want them to see you on your knees like this?”

Minseok touches a soft hand to Baekhyun’s cheek and it takes all of Baekhyun’s energy not to lean into the touch. Instead, he focuses on watching the tenting of Minseok’s pants through his spread fingers. If he were a less obedient puppy, he would’ve lowered one hand to start grabbing and squeezing and pawing until Minseok lets out one of those lovely moans that Baekhyun wants so badly to hear, but he holds his position well as a fourth strike comes.

“Yes, Darling,” Baekhyun says with a lightness that goes against how heavy with want he feels.

“You have to be good for that.” Minseok breathes heavily, shallow, and Baekhyun wonders if he’ll even finish the punishment before moving on. He smiles a little at the feel of Minseok pressing his head against him, at the soft kisses Minseok dots along Baekhyun’s neck. 

“I’ll be good, Darling,” Baekhyun says, nodding. “One more. Please.”

“Good boy,” Minseok laughs and the heat of his breath against Baekhyun’s ear is almost too much. He pulls back to stand straight again before bringing the crop down across Baekhyun’s palms. It’s the hardest blow, as Baekhyun expected it would be, but he keeps his composure. The rest is always way better when Minseok isn’t worried about a punishment hurting too much. Minseok takes both of Baekhyun’s hands and brings them up to his mouth, kissing the redness. “Hands down.”

Baekhyun barely has time to put his hands back on his thighs before Minseok claims his mouth with a rough, sloppy kiss. It’s a whole day’s worth of kissing in that one moment, and Baekhyun can hardly breathe, he’s so hungry for more. As Minseok moves a hand up Baekhyun’s thigh, his thumb brushes against Baekhyun’s cock head, and Baekhyun shudders but stifles a moan. It isn’t the time to cry out, and he definitely doesn’t want more lashes. Instead, he balls up his fists, tight enough that he’s sure his fingernails will cut into skin and make his red welts that much worse-looking and he starts to wonder if anyone would think it weird of him to wear gloves in July.

Minseok squeezes Baekhyun by the nape of his neck, then slides his hand higher into Baekhyun’s hair and Baekhyun  _definitely_ can’t breathe, he’s so ready. His eyes sting as Minseok yanks his head back, but the rest of him tingles in the best way. He thinks about maybe sneaking a hand closer to Minseok, stroking him until he’s screaming and unleashing his load across Baekhyun’s lap, but the repercussions of jumping the gun seem way less appealing. He forces himself to wait, to focus on kissing Minseok and being kissed and the tug of a fist in his hair and hot breath against his face.

Minseok shifts from lips to teeth, tugging at Baekhyun’s lower lip with a quiet laugh that makes Baekhyun all too warm. He doesn’t bite down as hard as Baekhyun maybe would like, but one day soon, maybe. His hand reaches to unfist one of Baekhyun’s, guiding it to the front of his pants. There’s hardly any gap between the motion and Baekhyun hurriedly unzipping Minseok’s pants and reaching in for a feel, but something about it isn’t to Minseok’s liking, and he angles his hips away from Baekhyun and tightens the grip on his hair. A gasp slips its way out of Baekhyun.

“Slow,” Minseok says. Baekhyun nods, or tries to nod, and forces himself to take it much slower. The pleased hum from Minseok as he palms the front of Minseok’s briefs, damp with pre-come, makes Baekhyun incredibly careful not to speed up again.

The slow, deliberate drag down the length of Minseok’s cock has Baekhyun biting his lip. It stings almost more than the crop had initially, his palm smarting with each little movement. But it’s the kind of discomfort he’s come to love, and he tightens his grip on Minseok to pull a sharp hiss from the older man. Minseok bucks his hips, just barely, before keeping himself still again. 

“You have to listen to me,” Minseok whispers against Baekhyun’s ear. The shudder that rolls through Baekhyun makes his grip on Minseok tighten. “Be a good boy, and we won’t have to do this. Okay?”

“Yes, Darling,” Baekhyun nods. “I’m sorry for being bad.”

Minseok gives a lazy smile, eyes lidded, sweat beading at his hairline. He plants a softer kiss on Baekhyun’s swollen lips before tapping Baekhyun’s chin with the index finger of his free hand.

“I shouldn’t fuck you,” Minseok says, and Baekhyun’s chest tightens. “That’s what you want, isn’t it? You want my cock so deep in you that you still feel me the next day?”

He shouldn’t, but Baekhyun moans anyway, and Minseok’s smile creeps into something a little darker. He presses two fingers to Baekhyun’s lips, and Baekhyun automatically opens his mouth to allow the fingers in. Minseok likes it when he bites, a little less than gently, as he sucks on his fingers, and Baekhyun feels thrilled at making Minseok moan again. Minseok’s right hand starts to slide Baekhyun’s head along his fingers and it doesn’t take long for him to match the pace of Baekhyun’s slick hand. 

The brush of Minseok’s fingers against his tongue, against the back of his throat, makes Baekhyun moan again, closing his eyes. His teeth clamp down just a bit and Minseok gasps before tilting his hips away again. “Stop,” he says quietly. “Take your hand away.”

The whine Baekhyun wants to let out remains inside of him as he puts his hand back on his thigh. He gives one last suck as Minseok drags his fingers out of Baekhyun’s mouth and wraps that hand around his cock.  Watching Minseok stand in front of him, fisting his cock almost silently, mouth agape, eyes closed, makes Baekhyun want to combust. It’s hard not to just lean forward and take Minseok’s thickness into his mouth, wrap his tongue around him, tickle at the spot just below the underside of his crown to turn his silent moans into loud, neighbors-reporting-a-disturbance moans. But all he can do is stare and wait.

For a moment, Minseok gets too carried away; his hand jerks Baekhyun’s head to the side a little too hard, and he stammers a quick apology that makes Baekhyun grin. He loves the way Minseok flips from ridiculously adorable to maybe a little terrifying as his Darling so easily. He accepts the chaste apology kiss and takes in a breath as Minseok finally, actually touches him. It’s the ultimate teasing—Minseok’s stubby nails barely brushing against Baekhyun’s length—and he’s sure any second he’ll come before he wants to, but he tries very hard not to. His hips have other ideas, rolling into each touch, which just makes Minseok smile.

“Tell me what you want,” Minseok says as he takes his hand away.

“You,” Baekhyun says easily. Minseok’s eyebrow starts to raise and Baekhyun quickly elaborates. “I want you to fuck me, please. Tie my hands and fuck me, Darling.”

It’s an acceptable answer, for which Baekhyun is grateful. And even more grateful for how quickly Minseok has him secured to the suspension bar over their bed, his hands taking care not to squeeze too hard or tie the black tie too tightly. Baekhyun tries not to be so excited but the suspension bar definitely tops any other second anniversary gift anyone has ever gotten, he’s sure. Minseok managed to install so that they could adjust the height as needed, albeit with a healthy amount of swearing and some tools being thrown around. And it was sort of fun to rest his ankles against while reading, or randomly hang upside down for no real reason. Multipurpose, he’d told Minseok while heavily hinting that he wanted one.

Minseok kisses Baekhyun’s hair quickly before shifting on the bed out of Baekhyun’s line of sight. Baekhyun swings himself a little, wishing he could reach down and do something about his erection that was now almost painful, but he makes himself feel better knowing Minseok will take care of him soon. Soon comes quicker than he anticipated as he feels Minseok’s hot breath against his neck and cold, wet fingers against his entrance. He gasps, hands gripping the bar tighter.

“Relax,” Minseok hums, his free hand sliding around to rest against and rub Baekhyun’s stomach. The need for Minseok to touch lower overrides knowing he needs to be still, and Baekhyun shifts his hips some in an attempt to move Minseok’s hand. Minseok laughs. “Stop. Don’t be impatient.”

He kisses Baekhyun’s neck and rests his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder blade as his finger press past Baekhyun’s muscle ring. Baekhyun strains some against the bar, doing a piss-poor job of suppressing another moan. He’s been ready for something, anything, for what feels like hours and his whole body shakes as Minseok presses in more, the pads of his fingers stroking against Baekhyun’s walls. The rubbing and Minseok’s quiet murmurs of  _fuck_ and  _yes_ and  _good boy_  makes Baekhyun moan again, eyes closed and head rested against the bar. It’s torturous, the slowness of Minseok preparing him.

The withdrawal of Minseok’s fingers makes Baekhyun keen, and he almost turns to whine at Minseok before thinking better of it. Instead, he waits, and he’s beyond thrilled that he’s rewarded not even ten seconds later with hands on his hips and a rough upward thrust. His plaintive moans turn to pleasured ones, and he tries to keep himself steady against Minseok’s driving thrusts. He likes it this way after so much teasing, quick and hard and fast. He likes the way he can feel Minseok quiver every time he lets out a yelp of pleasure. He likes Minseok’s teeth burying into his shoulder.

A hand slides from Baekhyun’s hip around to stroke Baekhyun with as much intensity as Minseok thrusts, and it barely takes three strokes before Baekhyun comes with a low groan, shuddering and clenching around Minseok’s length. Minseok grunts at that, his hand digging in to Baekhyun’s hip and his own hips working a more erratic rhythm into Baekhyun until Baekhyun feels Minseok’s release as well, feels the weight of him against his back as he half collapses against him.

They stay that way, Minseok pressed against Baekhyun and Baekhyun resting against the bar, for a while until Minseok slips out of Baekhyun to flop back against the bed.

“Holy fuck,” he pants with a small laugh. Baekhyun lets out a quiet mewl. “You can talk.”

“Untie me, my knees hurt,” Baekhyun whines. He complains about his arms hurting too, and the cooling cum trickling down his thighs, until Minseok takes the tie and just shoves it in Baekhyun’s mouth with a smirk. Baekhyun shrieks some from behind the tie before spitting it out. “You’re trying to kill me!”

“God, I forget how nice it is when you can’t talk,” Minseok sighs as he slides off of the bed. Baekhyun stares down at him, still on his knees, with a pout, and Minseok groans putting him over his shoulder to carry him toward the bathroom.

“You love my voice,” Baekhyun argues with a smack to Minseok’s ass that echoes in the room.

“Stop!” Minseok laughs. “I’ll drop you right onto the floor, I swear.”

He drops Baekhyun onto a seat in their bathroom instead, moving to run a bath for him before kissing his head and his hands and wiping away a smudge of eyeliner.

“Pizza this time,” Baekhyun nods.

“Pizza every time,” Minseok tells him before mussing his hair and walking out to go order.


End file.
